


Bloody Promise

by NorikoNya



Series: RamuJaku [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Vampires, Why Did I Write This?, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: A new Pureblood Vampire joins the Night Class.





	Bloody Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get it out of my system. Vampire Knight was a series, that I loved to death when I was a child. Then the shit started to drop, but I can't help but like the atmosphere and the setting. The side characters were lovely, and I couldn't help but write this little fanfic. Hopefully you guys are going to enjoy this.
> 
> For those who are not familiar with HypnosisMic, it's basically 12 guys rapping against each other to fight for more territory. 
> 
> If you are interested in the fandom, you can look up the details on here:  
> https://hypnosis-mic.fandom.com/wiki/The_World_of_Hypnosis_Mic

The moonlight shone through the window of the building, illuminating the classroom that was full of people. Each of them wore a white uniform, each of them beautiful in their own way. Whispers filled the silence of the room, the atmosphere was restless. In the front row, away from all the gossip, sat a man with shoulder long, brown hair and red-brown eyes. A book was in his hand, his demeanor and the air around him calm like the night itself. At the seat beside of him sat a man whose hair was blond and whose eyes had the intensity of emeralds, a worried gaze adorning his face. 

“What’s wrong, Takuma?”

His silky voice echoed through the room, stopping everyone else from talking. Eyes were pointed at him, giving the man their full attention. The brunette wasn’t disturbed though, being used to it since he could think for himself. He put his book down, turning his head to the man, who took a look at the clock.

“Another Pureblood Vampire is supposed to join our class. Do you know, when he is going to arrive, Kaname?”

That was the reason for the uneasiness the vampires had. A Pureblood was rare, strong, the kings and queens in their world. They were the ones supposed to rule and lead them. Kaname was their leader, so what would happen, if another one joined them? Would they create chaos and try to overthrow their king? Or would they be docile and collected, trying to stay as undetectes as possible? Many of the noble vampires were curious. What kind of personality would they have? Before Kaname was able to answer his friends question, the door of the classroom was pushed open with a bang. A flash of pink entered the room, their minty coloured eyes gleaming with a spark of mischief as he strode over to the table of the dark haired vampire, taking a seat on it and leaning down to get on his level. His legs were swinging back and forth, a lollipop stuck between his lips that sported a grin. He took the candy out of his mouth and grabbed the others chin with his free hand, tilting his head so he could take a better look. 

“How pretty. I may or may not ask you to be my model in the future~.” 

A second later, the pinkette stood in front of the class, flashing a bright smile at the other vampires. Their eyes turned red for treating their leader with that much disrespect. Any lesser man would be intimidated by that sight, but the newcomer was completely unaffected. 

“My name is Amemura Ramuda, designer and Pureblood extraordinaire~.” 

His voice was sweet, sugary, almost dripping like honey. It was almost sickly sweet, underlining his cute and childlike appearance. If there wasn’t the pure power that radiated of him, nothing would have indicated, that he was just as powerful as their king. The whole room was quiet, most of them not sure, how to interact with a person like him. Even Hanabusa and Takuma weren’t that quirky, and they were already quite difficult to handle from time to time.  
“Amemura-Kun, is that you?”

A surprised tone came from the direction of the door. Two vampires stood there. One was a slender girl with straight, orange hair that were tied in two pigtails and big, cerulean coloured eyes. The other was a boy with pale skin, mahogany coloured hair and his eyes had a blue tinted hue. Both of them seem to know the pinkette, something that surprised the people who already were in the classroom before they came.  
________________________________________________________________________

His grin turned wider as he stormed over to them, knocking both of them to the ground with a hug.  
Who would have thought that both of his favourite models would be his classmates? Both of the aristocrats were people, who he worked with in the past. They were a delight to work with, none of them bitching around about not wanting to wear certain pieces of clothes and acting like real professionals. In return, both of them seemed to like his designs, for they liked to request buying clothes from his collection, especially the girl, Rima Touya. 

“It’s none other than me, the one who is beloved by all, ‘easy r’ at your service~. I missed the both of you, when are you going to work with me again, Rima-Chan? Senri-Chan?”

He was better known by his stage name. Some of the people in the room seemed to recognize him now, for excited murmur was heard through the room. It seemed like his designs were even more popular than he first thought. Others were wondering, how the both of them didn’t seem to know, that someone they worked with were about to join their class. 

“Whenever our manager gives us the next job.”

Senris voice was as calm as ever, the other seemed like as if he was about to fall asleep any moment now. The sound of a loud clap resounded through the room before they could continue their talk. Kaname was standing, his aura authoritative as he looked at the Pureblood Vampire, his smile composed but cool.

“We all should calm down and take a seat. Yagari-Sensei is here, and he seems to have a colleague with him.”

At the teachers desk stood two men, both of them silent until everyone else stopped talking.  
Yagari was the one with long, wavy, jet-black hair and a blue eyes. He was tall, wore a cowboy hat and a black coat, his hands were covered by black gloves.  
The other man was just as tall, his lavender coloured hair straight and flowing down his back while his eyes gleamed blue. A white laboratory coat was his choice of clothes, and he was also wearing gloves, his colour of choice was white.

“Who would have thought, that we would see each other again like that, Jinguji Jakurai?”

Ramudas deep voice rang through the room, he was almost growling, surprising everyone except the one whose name was Jakurai. In an blink of an eye, the designer stood on the table, towering over the man who he was already more than acquainted with. Fingers grabbing his hair with a tight grip, a feral grin covering his lips. His lollipop cracked, crunched between his sharp teeth.  
Oh how ironic it was to see the man again at this kind of place.  
The human wasn’t concerned though, not at all.  
Instead of cowering in fear, the man looked at him with calm eyes. This calmness, this composure… oh how he wanted to ram his teeth into his neck, rip it apart, gulp down his blood and make him his slave, his pet. His own, little Level E vampire. Make him beg to drink from him, to save him from the insanity that consumed the mind of every single End Level Vampire one day.  
Before he was able to let his instincts go wild, the sound of a cocked pistol stopped him from doing so. It seemed like the Hunter was not happy with that situation.

“Take your hands off him, Pureblood.”

His finger slightly loosened, and the grin that resembled that of a carnivore disappeared of his face. What was left was a cheerful smile as the other jumped from the desk with a flourish. 

“How mean, I just wanted to play a little~.”

He sounded cheerful, his voice high and sweet again. There was no trace left of the violent urge he had just a second ago. Ramuda felt that all eyes were on him, everyone of them curious, wanting to know what kind of past the two of them had. Even Kuran seemed to be interested in their relationship. Maybe it reminded him of someone else?  
Not that it really mattered to the pinkette. By now, he was sitting at a free seat, supporting his head on his head. Everyone else slowly started to get to their own seats when they noticed, that the situation won’t escalate any further with the hunter in the room.

“Amemura-San already told you my name, so there is no need to repeat it. I am going to be your Biology and Science teacher in the future. Hopefully, we will get along nicely. If you have any questions to anything, please feel free to ask me.” 

Oh how the other dared, not to look at him. To not give him the attention he deserved. To ignore what happened between them. He gritted his teeth for a second, before he put on his mask again. Jakurai will regret it, he would make sure of that.  
His eyes wandered over to Kuran, who looked at him with a warning glance. That look made him giggle and he winked at him, it was cute to see how the ‘King’ tried to chide him.  
How amusing.  
Too bad that he was a ‘King’ himself. 

A ‘King’, who had his eyes set on his prey. 

If the other dared to get in his way, he wouldn’t mind ruining the plans he had for that human girl, who he seemed to cherish so much. It wasn’t a secret, that Yuki Cross was dear to him. Anyone who bothered to research for one minute would know that much. She was your typical naive human girl who thought, that humans and vampires could live together peacefully.  
Someone, who had no appeal in his eyes whatsoever, but he didn’t mind playing with her if it meant to get back at the brunette vampire.  
He giggled silently behind his hand, ignoring the stares he got for that action.

His attention was was caught by the teachers deep, smooth voice as he started class. Jakurais long, thin fingers glided over the pages, his look concentrated as he spoke about genetics or something like that.  
Ramuda watched every single move the other made, his view locked on the tall mans face.  
How pretty would he look underneath him, silken lips red from being bitten raw, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. Hair fanned out, inviting him to pull on it.  
The pinkette licked his lips, looking forward to unravel the former doctor completely and make him lose himself. 

His obsession was deep, and his love dark. A vampires ‘affection’ came with a cost, and Jinguji Jakurai was a victim of it.

A victim who had no say on whether he wants to be loved like this or not.  
This would be his own bloody promise to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ramuda Amemura:  
> A designer and the leader of Fling Posse. He looks younger than he actually is, and it's better if you don't trust him too much.   
> His raps can cause hallucinations, and he is more dangerous than he seems to be.
> 
> https://hypnosis-mic.fandom.com/wiki/Ramuda_Amemura
> 
> Jakurai Jinguji:  
> A doctor and the leader of Matenrou. The oldest of the MCs who has no tolerance for alcohol whatsoever. He is a leader to heal people with his raps, and he loves interesting people.
> 
> https://hypnosis-mic.fandom.com/wiki/Jakurai_Jinguji


End file.
